False Future Past
by minakoaino143
Summary: The year of 2405 was bloody. The era of immortality. The last three survivors of the Scout Regiment were desperate. They needed a certain man alive. With you, the only current human with the drug implanted in, what's going to happen when you're forced to go back into time and change history's shocking past, all the while keeping your immortality secret? A Levi x Reader.


**Hi! Admin's been busy with over 5 fanfics she is currently working on, and still hasn't gotten to the next chapter of the Petra x Levi ^^; I have a Marco x Eren x Reader, another Levi x Reader, a Jean x Reader, and this one too (＞人＜****;) So I'm only posting this and continuing the other fanfic. I'll have the next Rivetra chapter up, I promise!**

**So please, enjoy this Levi x Reader I have been dying to write (/)**

* * *

"We can't have the people be killed!" A female furiously yelled.

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Kirschtein." The tall woman said, pushing her blond locks behind her ear.

"B-but Mrs. Smith... We can't let those titans lurk around any longer."

"I know," she replied, looking at the calendar, seeing it was only a hot Tuesday.

Not just any Tuesday.

"We need to go back and change it," Another man came in, his brunette locks curled softly with sweat. "Otherwise this time period can end as well."

All three looked outside the open window, and their eyes were stained with horror.

Blood.

It was the century of war. A century where cancer was cured, but you weren't safe. An era of unclaimed peace, endless bloodlust assassins murdering innocent families.

The world was cruel.

The window was splatted with a speckle of flesh, and gunshots and threatens of each and every kind had been heard on the other side of the window pane. Everyone was safe in the science laboratory, and no one dared to come into a room of mad doctors and scientists.

The Blooded War of the Year 2405 was no different.

The brown haired male gulped, and closed the curtain quickly, not wanted to be exposed to such a sight.

"We need to send back someone to change the past."

"Mr. Jeager." Ms. Smith replied, stacking a pile of signed documents into her desk.

"You know how dangerous and future troubling that can cause? Playing with the past can ruin people's lives and today's events if something goes wrong. If the person we send messes up, even this era could be no more."

This decade of kill was filthy and disgusting. People had gone to the hospitals and laboratories seeking help, but not before a shady group of wild beast men and women had slaughtered them without a second thought.

This was the time immortality had been invented.

Everyone wanted it. A woman named Hanji Zoe from roughly 1,700 years ago had came up with an experiment using titan flesh chemicals with original blood from humans. The skin of the beasts kept normal human beings covering hard, so no harmful substance could be inserted into the body. Blood from humans at least kept your system well circulated. Their cells would never wear off, and they would stay fresh, causing the skin and heart to never age. Civilians had not been able to complete this drug until the year 2395, when the last ancestor of the Zoe family finally finished the project. The old male passed away, his wife giving birth to no children to inherit the passion to continue improving the tradition.

And you had been the first to be tested.

Well, it was more like curiosity and an accident.

You were a homeless girl, coming to the science building on a roaring thunder storm. The white clean building was completely messy; the bookshelves were scratched, the chalkboard layered with dust, numerous files and textbooks sliding and ripped on a leathered chair. The remaining items had been assumed thrown off the table to make room. There was a glass box of about 20 different medicine in there, and out of curiosity, you opened it, getting a better look of it.

It appeared to be a shot.

At the age of 16, the lanky tube sat motionless in your sweating palm. You had finally acquired the famous rumored injection for so called 'immortality' and had wanted it. Craved it. Without thinking, you jabbed the liquid into your neck, letting out a hiss of pain as the throbbing from the sudden action began to grow from your collarbone. It traveled down your body, throughout your arms. It explored your chest, torso, legs, and feet; and could sense and overwhelming amount of power swell within you. You were anew.

You had not been aware of the sudden consequences you could face.

One of them was the here and now.

"Indicating files say that a young girl named (F/N) (L/N) had been the only being with the live blood of the drug inside her, giving her the power and sense to be able to survive for unlimited eons," the blond woman explained, looked at you with cold eyes. She was one in the line of the fallen Survery Corps, the many descendants from the famous hero Erwin Smith, wife of a man named Sho Kazuha.

Your eyes inverted to the next man, his emerald eyes glaring equally back. His brown short locks had been inherited from another well known soldier Eren Jaeger, the faintest of titan traits still implanted in his bloodline. He was always focused on the task at hand.

Finally reaching the last person, you looked at the auburn woman, her smirk that usually flashed at subordinates had been replaced with a disgusted frown. She was from the many great great great granddaughters of the aerial master of 3DMG, Jean Kirschtein.

These three were the last of the Scout Regiment.

They were desperate.

"(F/N), we would like to propose a favor," the copper woman said stalely, her orbs dulled with horror.

"Yeah, I know." You planted a hand on your hip that was cocked onto one side. "You want me to go back on the forbidden time machine and change everything up in the past, right?"

"We need you to keep the law and not let people from the past know you immortality and your profile from the future. Do not let anyone at the least suspect that."

Mr. Jeager nodded. "But we would like for you to do one more thing for us."

Raising an eyebrow, you gave them your full attention to let them know you're listening.

"We need you to keep this certain man alive."

Huh?

"And why should I do that?" You spat, sitting on the nearby couch, crossing your arms. "Everybody dies when they need to die. Why should I help another peasant?"

"Keep your mouth shout and think," Mrs. Smith growled. "Levi Ackerman is the only man that has the strength to keep the wall up in the past. Since he dies from that, the humanity had a disadvantage, and then..."

"I got it, I got it." You snorted, shooing the topic away. "Do I get a reward for this?"

You had always heard of the infamous stories of Lance Corporal Levi, apparently 'Humans's Strongest Soldier'. His strength was a little bit less of yours, but you knew if he was mad enough, he wouldn't be afraid of beating you up.

The auburn girl sneered at you. "You get the title at being the hero and get rich and famous and all the fluff that you teens greed for. How's that, (L/N)?"

The part perked you up. Of course, you needed money; you lived off the living ants and dead rats from the sewers, learning the dirty way of life. This path has also lead to your rude, foul, and impolite way of talking with others.

"Tch." You scratched the back of your neck. "So? When's this happening?"

"In fact, yes. Today." Mrs. Smith nodded. "We have a limit of at least 4 years. As you remember from history, the regular cadet from 850 needed to have at least three years of military training, and you'll also need to go through the titan invasions and have to protect Levi. Got it?"

God how she was getting annoying.

"Yeah yeah. Where's the stupid time machine?"

"Over there, miss cocky." Mr. Jeager rolled his eyes. He flicked his pointer finger to the other side of the room, a small door coming to your view.

"I don't even get time to prepare?" You asked.

All three began to lead you to the room, opening the knob for you, letting you see the small compact machine, filled with spaces. Four spaces for the year, two spaces for the day, and three for the month. Perfect.

"With your case, of course not." Mrs. Kirschtein finished writing in the specific codes for your release. "Because of course..."

They went out, leaving you only inside, having no idea in heavens what was going on.

"Being immortal, you have all the time in the world."


End file.
